To repair an existing conduit such as an aging water supply or sewer pipe, pipe for agricultural water, or gas pipe, there have been conventionally known methods as follows: a tubular lining material including a liquid curable resin and reinforced fibers is installed on an inner surface of the existing conduit, and then the liquid curable resin is cured, thereby to construct a robust lining structure formed by a fiber reinforced resin, in the conduit.
As one of the known methods, Patent Literature 1 discloses the following method. First, a lining material sheet including high-strength short fibers spread on a liquid thermosetting resin (sheet molding compound: SMC) is rolled into a tubular lining material, and the lining material is installed in a conduit with both ends of the lining material sheet overlapping each other so as to be slidable on each other. Then, a pressurized fluid is supplied to apply an internal pressure to the tubular lining material, thereby expanding the diameter of thereof while sliding the both ends of the lining material sheet on each other, with the result that the lining material is brought into a close contact with an inner surface of the conduit. Further, a heating medium such as steam is supplied into the lining material, to set the liquid thermosetting resin included in the lining material.